1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid such as ink, and a liquid ejecting head, and more particularly, relates to a technology that covers an electrical connection between a printing element substrate constituting the liquid ejecting head and an electrical wiring with a film for sealing the electrical connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a technology is known which seals an electrical connection between a printing element substrate and an electrical wiring with a sealant and covers the sealant, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-120056. According to this technology, the thickness of the sealant, or in other words, the height of the sealant with respect to the printing element substrate, may be controlled by the film. As a result, sealing may be conducting without regard for variation in thickness resulting from the process of applying the sealing, making it possible to form a sealant layer of uniform thickness on top of the electrical connection.
However, with the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-120056, the position of the film may shift while the sealant is in the process of curing after the sealant is filled and covered with the film, and in some cases the electrical connection may become exposed, for example. In response, to ensure coverage of the electrical connection even if the position of the film shifts, it is conceivable to increase the film to a sufficient size, but this configuration is not only uneconomical, but also carries the risk of an overly large film also covering the ejection openings of the printing element substrate.